PSM2 Issue 3
This issue is dated December 2000 and priced at £2.99. News PS2 drought hits USA - (12) :America will have to launch with the same number of units as Europe after all. Good. PS2 Ads - (13) :Sony are cranking up their ad machine, and they're already making our brains hurt. PSM2 chats about making "History" - (13) Lara movie latest - (14) :Lara's Dad gets played by Lara's Dad, and an All Saint could be out-acted by her eight-year-old... Features Defining Moment #3: When you wander off-piste in SSX - Daniel Dawkins - 2 pages (6-7) Letters - 2 pages (8-9) But can I still get a PS2? - 2 pages (10-11) :If you haven't pre-ordered a PS2 yet is there still any hope of getting one before Christmas? The PSM2 Interview :Larry Lapierre, Development Director (SSX) - 2 pages (24-25) :Rob Francis, Lead Designer (WipEout Fusion) - 3 pages (126-128) Prepare for blashtt off! - 10 pages (70-79) :The countdown has begun - it's less than a month until PS2 hits the UK. You need to be prepared, so over the next eight pages we bring you an essential guide to all 29 launch games. Schtaggering... :*Tekken Tag Tournament - 1 page (72) :*Street Fighter EX3, Ready 2 Rumble Boxing: Round 2, Dynasty Warriors 2 - (73) :*Ridge Racer V - 1 page (74) :*F1 Championship Season 2000, Smuggler's Run, RC Revenge Pro, Top Gear Dare Devil, Wild Wild Racing, Midnight Club - (75) :*X-Squad, TimeSplitters, Gradius III and IV, Silent Scope - (76) :*International Superstar Soccer, NHL 2001, ESPN International Track & Field, FIFA 2001, Madden NFL 2001, Sky Surfer - (76) :*Fantavision - 1 page (78) :*Aqua Aqua: Wetrix 2, Disney's Dinosaur, Eternal Ring, Super Bust-A-Move, Rayman 2 Revolution, Evergrace - (79) Texture Mapping? - Robin Alway - 1 page (123) Bog Read: The long hard drive to the future - 2 pages (124-125) :Your PS2 is already a formidable beast, but what happens when you add 200Mb of dedicated hard disk storage? Prepare to be truly amazed... Last Laugh: Public Enemy - Daniel Wallace - 1 page (130) :We try desperately to get Ephemeral Fantasia's hero some notoriety. Coming Soon Wolverine, The Getaway - (27) Circus Maximus: Chariot Wars, The Lost, SkyGunner, Aliens: Colonial Marines - (28) The Bouncer - 5 pages (30-34) Silent Hill 2 - 3 pages (36-38) Gran Turismo 3 - 4 pages (40-43) Unreal Tournament - 2 pages (44-45) Ready 2 Rumble Boxing: Round 2 - 2 pages (46-47) Red Faction - 2 pages (48-49) Aqua Aqua: Wetrix 2 - 1 page (51) MotoGP - 4 pages (52-55) Shadow of Memories - 2 pages (56-57) Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil - 2 pages (58-59) Oni - 1 pages (60) TimeSplitters - 4 pages (62-65) Overload - 4 pages (66-69) :Commandos 2: Men of Courage - (66) :Twisted Metal: Black, Dance Summit 2001: Bust A Move, Kengo: Master of Bushido, Sky Odyssey, Cool Boarders Code Alien - (67) :Saffire - (68) :Unison: Rebels of Rhythm & Dance - (69) Reviews PS2 PS1 DVD Reviews - 2 pages (102-103) Tips Street Fighter EX3 - (106-107) Midnight Club, Dynasty Warriors 2 - (107) Tekken Tag Tournament - Secret Fighter Moves - Joel Snape - 8 pages (112-117) Other Credits Senior Editor :Sean Atkins Art Editor :Christian Day Designer :Efrain Hernandez Production Editor :Duncan Baizley Staff Writers :Joel Snape, Daniel Dawkins Contributors :Mark Green, Robin Alway, Tim Weaver, Daniel Wallace, Pete Wilton, Daniel Griffiths, Andrew Collins, Dan Jolin, Jonnie Bryant Issue Index Category:Contains Playstation 2 Reviews